


Experienced Many Battles

by who_let_the_deans_out_doctor_who



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tiny bit of Angst, blushing Lee, husbands TM, stressed Gaara, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_let_the_deans_out_doctor_who/pseuds/who_let_the_deans_out_doctor_who
Summary: Gaara comes home to his husband after a stressful meeting.(This is just me, trying to get out of my writers block)Rated M for Gaara being a tease.





	Experienced Many Battles

**Author's Note:**

> As I hinted in the summary, this is just a drabble that came to my mind recently and after nearly half a year of trying to write, but always being stuck and having problems to get into their character and wording my thoughts, I am back, hopefully. Thank you all for stopping by and enjoy this! 
> 
> The title is from the Naruto Shippuden OST "Experienced Many Battles" as I listened to it while writing this.

Lee always noticed when Gaara was frustrated. Usually to loosen his angry husband’s tension, he’d give Gaara massage or just cuddled with him on their bed, sometimes they had sex.

This time Gaara just went into Lee’s arms right after he came from work. He sagged against Lee because he knew his husband will catch him if he just threw himself on him.

Lee caught Gaara by his waist and let out happy squeal. “Gaara-kun, you’re home!” Lee crushed Gaara almost to the point when he couldn’t breathe, but Gaara took pleasure in any kinds of hugs that he received, especially when it was Lee who he was holding. Lee was like a solid and steady rock and that gave Gaara sense of safety.

“Is everything alright?” Lee asked and Gaara snorted. “Lee, does it appear that it is?” He reluctantly pulled his head from Lee’s chest to look up. Lee noticed the lines that appeared on Gaara’s forehead and scrunched up nose and shook his head. “You look terrible.” Lee said with a smile and Gaara couldn’t help but let small grin shine on his face too. He remembered the times that when Lee only implied something disrespectful even if accidentally, he’d spend all of their time together apologizing until Gaara went mad and sometimes used his sand to shut Lee’s mouth.

“I feel terrible. Those grannies at the council don’t give me any rest at all.” Lee frowned, not expecting the term from Gaara. He knew his husband grasped some horrible profanities from others (Naruto) and when he was very annoyed, he could insult even the nicest people Lee knew.

Now he wasn’t even using vulgarisms, but with the tone Gaara used it sounded like one. And the fact that the council was made of mostly men was adding up to it. Gaara was unfazed by Lee’s reaction and continued: “I think they’re still angry that I didn’t marry someone they’d pick. I had to restrain myself from telling them how good you feel inside me when we’re having sex just to shut them up.” Gaara’s corner of lips went up a little and he stroked Lee’s sides where he knew Lee was sensitive. Lee yelped and turned same shade of red like the moon cactus that just behind the two of them.

Gaara reminded himself to check on the broken spines that him and Lee were cause of, when they had too much sake. In Lee’s case, just from kissing Gaara who had too much sake to be precise.

“G-Gaara, you can’t just say something like that!” Lee pouted and his brows were almost covering his big round eyes. Gaara found it incredibly endearing. “Like I said, I didn’t tell them. I think they know it without me saying it out loud. Maybe they even noticed how I walked after our wedding night.” Gaara had now toothy grin, something that he showed only Lee and mostly when he was teasing his husband.

Lee covered his face with his hands and groaned. “I think I’ve ruined you Gaara-kun, before we started dating you didn’t have such a dirty mouth!” He peeked at the redhead who was trying to pull Lee’s arms from his head to his own waist.

“That’s true, but I can tell you love it.” Gaara pinched Lee’s strained cheek. It was hard for Lee to hide his giddiness from Gaara’s words, because he hardly was ashamed of what he was feeling and about expressing himself. He dropped the act and hugged his husband properly.

“I’ve missed you.” Lee said to Gaara’s hair, where he left light kisses. Gaara relaxed completely into Lee’s embrace.

“We haven’t been apart for even half a day since you’ve came to my office for lunch, Lee.” Gaara deadpanned. Lee chuckled but tightened his hold on Gaara. “I know, but I needed to see you. I’m sorry for being so clingy.” Lee suddenly became serious and in Gaara’s mind went off an alarm. “Wait, Lee, I didn’t mean it that I mind it, I actually look forward to our shared meals every day. I’m sorry for being so brash.” Gaara mentally scolded himself, he knew Lee and how he loved to show his affections.

Lee smirked, which didn’t exactly wipe the worry from Gaara’s face, maybe even had worsened it. “Gotcha. This is what you get for the teasing. Now we’re even.”

Gaara smacked Lee on his arm and Lee didn’t even flinch. So much for punishment.

“You haven’t been so vengeful either when we started dating. I guess we both changed a little.” Gaara thought back to his early years of his transformation from bloodthirsty monster to protector and lead of the Sunagakure. He had been making baby steps with recreating bonds with his family, going slowly and not even thinking about falling in love. Then into his life came Lee, a ray of sunshine, maybe too shiny for dissipating darkness of his past.

His life was now like his village and the desert: sunny, long days filled with heat that dwelled to the colder nights where the sun was asleep, but sometimes even the lingering warm from the day couldn’t battle with the icy bite from the wind.

When Lee wasn’t there, there came the memories to chill him. However, it was becoming less and less unbearable. Time healed some of the wounds that his childhood left.

“Yes, but for the better.” Lee smiled and winked, if he wasn’t embracing Gaara, he’d flash his thumb up.

Lee had been certain no one wanted him, romantically speaking. He always felt lonely, even if his friends and his sensei were there for him. Although, it was way worse before they came to his life. Still, they all had their soulmates, his teammates getting together, Gai finally admitting his feelings for his rival. His childhood crush found her happiness too.

He wasn’t expecting to find what he was looking for in the very person that hurt him the most in his life and at the same time healed him with his support and friendship after the war.

By the following silence Gaara concluded Lee was also thinking about his past. He grabbed Lee’s hands and squeezed them reassuringly. “I know. I think we both learned the hard way of how to live our lives.”

Lee nodded, it was unusual for him to be speechless, but he couldn’t find words for Gaara’s past suffering anymore. He tried to cheer Gaara many times, but he learned that sometimes future promises and youthful declarations can’t heal deep wounds.

He just held his lover tighter and buried his head in the red locks.

Gaara shivered and hummed, enjoying this little sign of affection. As much as he liked when Lee did something more active, these passive moments we just as precious to him. His stress from the meetings was slowly dissipating, the warm from Lee’s body shooing it away.

Still, Lee being Lee, after being still for a few minutes, became impatient. “Gaara-kun, do you want to go for a walk with me?”

Who was Gaara to say no to Lee’s cute pursing of lips and big puppy eyes? “Of course.”


End file.
